Insomnia
by NekoxUsa
Summary: "You have one more chance." Kikyo looked over towards death, "One more chance to correct your mistakes…but whatever you do," His eyes narrowed, "Do not fall in love with the amber eyed-one." Rated M for a reason. Inu/Kag


***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Summary: "You have one more chance." Kikyo looked over towards death, "One more chance to correct your mistakes…but whatever you do," His eyes narrowed, "Do not fall in love with the amber eyed-one." _

_A/N: Hey, it's been a while. I decided to drop the idea of Disappeared, I didn't have any more inspiration for it so...yea that's open for taking. Please drop by a review and tell me what you think._

* * *

Kikyo opened her eyes, looking around and sitting up completely. '_Where am I? The last thing I remember is—' _A pair of sinister red eyes flashed into her mind, Kikyo shuddered in fear as the horrible memories flooded back.

"Wait, what is this!?" Kikyo stood up ; she was in an unfamiliar alley. The sounds tuned in and Kikyo turned towards a hoard of police and a whole area squared off with police tape. She furrowed her eyebrows and began to approach the tape.

"Pardon, but can any of you tell me where I am?" Kikyo asked an officer closest to her, he didn't answer. Kikyo pursed her lips and asked others around her, and not a single one answered her or even _responded._ A flash suddenly filled the alley, '_This isn't right, they are acting as if I am not even here.' _

"Oh god…Akiko you…you have to look at this." An office with a camera breathed out in disbelief. Another officer with fiery red hair walked closer to what the officers were centered around, except he passed _right through her._

Kikyo gasped and jumped away, "W-What!?" This isn't right, none of them are answering her, they haven't even noticed her….and a guy just _walked _through her as if she didn't exist. Kikyo gulped and approached what they were centered around.

Kikyo peered over all their shoulders and laid eyes on a bare mutilated body….that looked exactly like her. Kikyo let out a terrified screech, backing away from the scene and ended up falling right on her bum. She curled up into a little ball and began to wheeze uncontrollably, her hands on either side of her head and her eyes wide with panic.

"How is that possible!? I'm right here! B-but that was me…the only explanation is that I'm—"

"Dead." Another voice finished off her sentence. Kikyo froze, and slowly turned towards the glowing figure behind her. He was beautiful, the man was hovering over the ground a foot or so, his long silver hair flowed behind him and his large kimono covered him completely from head to toe. He had strange markings on his face and a big fluffy thing around his shoulders. Kikyo and the man made eye contact; his beautiful amber pools froze her in awe. That is, until he pulled out the sword.

He approached her, his expression showing nothing but annoyance. "What are you doing?" Kikyo whimpered as she backed away. He stopped and scoffed.

"Do you not know who I am human?" He snarled, Kikyo raised a brow. '_Human? Isn't he human as well?' _He sighed, sheathing his sword and leaning back on the brick wall. The moonlight hit his face and revealed the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Have you not figured it out yet? You are _dead._ This is a crime scene; your body was left here by another human after he was done with you. " He explained nonchalantly. Kikyo's eyes watered as she turned back to the crime scene.

"That can't be! I was walking home after dinner with Inuyasha and I just remember, hearing a voice and—" Kikyo stopped….he was right. After hearing that voice everything went blank….whoever that was, must have killed her. She sank to her hands and knees, her beautiful brown locks falling beside her.

'_Then that means…he's death.' _

Death pushed himself off the brick wall and began to stride towards her. Kikyo shut her eyes tight and merely sobbed as she heard the sword being pulled out of its sheathe. _'This is where I die...kami, Inuyasha I am so sorry.' _Kikyo looked up, he was only a few inches out in front of her, his sword raised into air.

He brought it down in a swift motion, Kikyo's eyes shutting in response as she waited for the blade to cut through her soul.

A bright light burst throughout the alley followed by a buzzing noise. Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and looked up, she was surrounded by a purple aura, the blade stopping short above her head. His lip tightened into a thin line as he brought the sword back to his size.

"Is your will to live this strong human?" Death mused. Kikyo nodded, the shock keeping her from speaking.

"You are a priestess." He mumbled as he elevated the sword from his side. The blade began to change into a red and his marking grew jagged.

"Human, you have one more chance to correct your mistakes." Death then sliced down, cutting through her soul. Kikyo suddenly felt light headed, her senses grew dull. Kikyo fell to the side, but refusing to take her eyes off him.

"But whatever you do," he spoke again as he turned towards the sky. "Do not fall in love with the amber eyed-one." Death finished off as her world went black.

* * *

**I feel like this sucks, ah well its just an intro, I don't plan on making this anything long. Thanks for reading :)**

**NekoxUsa**


End file.
